1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of optical correlators which compare input image information with image information stored in one or more matched filters, and more particularly the subject invention pertains to a three dimensional binocular correlator in which inputs provide additive/differential discrimination by combining and comparing two optical inputs of different aspect angular views of a target of interest onto one matched filter.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
A traditional optical correlation system utilizes matched filters to provide object identification, and possibly to provide aspect information, such as positional and size information, about an object, and utilizes primarily parallel optical processing therein. In a typical prior art optical correlator, an input image is incident upon a spatial light modulator, and the input image spatially modulates a coherent beam of radiation. A multiple holographic lens has the spatially modulated radiation beam incident thereon, and performs a multiple number of Fourier transformations thereon to obtain an array of a multiple set of Fourier transforms of the spatially modulated radiation beam. A corresponding array of matched filters has the array of Fourier transforms incident thereon, with each matched filter comprising a Fourier transform hologram of an aspect view of an object of interest, and each matched filter passes an optical correlation signal in dependence upon the degree of correlation of the Fourier transform of the spatially modulated radiation beam with the Fourier transform recorded by the matched filter. An inverse Fourier transform lens receives the optical correlation outputs of the array of matched filters, and performs an inverse Fourier transformation on each optical correlation output. A detector then detects the inverse Fourier transform of each optical correlation output, and produces a detector output signal representative of each optical correlation output.
Traditional optical correlators process and provide only two dimensional information on a target of interest in one or more matched filters which comprise the optical memory of such correlators.